


won't you come on over (stop making a fool out of me)

by evecstasy



Category: Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evecstasy/pseuds/evecstasy
Summary: Wooseok thinks Jinhyuk did really great on his X position evaluation.





	won't you come on over (stop making a fool out of me)

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble but i got away with it. whoops. enjoy! this is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

By the time they got out of the recording room for the Position Evaluation, Wooseok’s grip on Jinhyuk’s wrist had been iron as he steered him away from the crowd of trainees and crews, and it all had been happening so fast that Jinhyuk just kinda let himself being yanked into a closet room and hurled against the wall. Hell, they didn’t even make it out of the _building_.

“Hey, wh—” he tried, but Wooseok didn’t let him finish, just grabbed a fistful of Jinhyuk’s shirtfront, pulled him down, and kissed him _hard_.

 _Fuck_ , Jinhyuk groaned. The pleasant surprise that was Wooseok’s gorgeous mouth had his brain short-circuited for a second, but it didn’t even take a moment for Jinhyuk to start reciprocating, angled his face to deepen the kiss and reaching for Wooseok’s waist to pull him flush against his own body. Wooseok arched instinctively, knowing that body well, and made a wanting sound that went straight to his dick, and _god_ had it been so long since he got to keep the man all to himself like this. Wooseok’s hands were everywhere, fisting his hair, caressing his face, then his chest, finally getting underneath his shirt, and the skin-on-skin contact was enough to make him moan.

Jinhyuk came up for air and the sight of Wooseok—rumpled, lips bruised, collar disheveled—floored him.

“Jesus you’re beautiful,” he said, breathless, and kissed Wooseok again. 

“You have no idea,” Wooseok husked against his skin, trailing biting kisses along Jinhyuk’s jawline and neck. “How hard it is for me to watch you kill that stage,” he gasped, his back arching sensually when Jinhyuk wandered down to close his hands on his ass. “And not being able to do _anything_ —”

“Speak for yourself, baby,” Jinhyuk huffed a laugh, and they were kissing again. “You honestly think your Love Shot stage didn’t affect me?”

So maybe he forgot to mention that he had been hard the whole time Wooseok’s team was performing for the X Battle Evaluation that he had to excuse himself to the bathroom afterwards so he could get himself off. Can you really blame him, though? Those dance moves should have been illegal. 

“It’s—different,” Wooseok moaned when he felt a knee being pushed in between his legs, so he dragged Jinhyuk’s head down again, fingers buried in his hair as he rode his thighs shamelessly. He could feel the heat of Jinhyuk’s cock, nudging against him.

“What do you mean,” Jinhyuk said. He was too preoccupied on searching that sensitive area where Wooseok’s neck met the shoulder that he didn’t even expect the feeling of his hand sliding down in front of his pants.

“It’s different when you go and do noble shit like that,” he purred against Jinhyuk’s ear and _squeezed._ Jinhyuk let out a surprised groan, head hitting the wall as he started rocking his hips against Wooseok’s palm, his breathing fast. It was very amusing to see a riled up Jinhyuk, and so Wooseok was very keen on cupping him through his pants. “Shit that reminds me what a good fucking person you actually are, because you’re absolutely making it harder for me to not want to do this to you…” He was suckling on Jinhyuk’s throat.

“…or this…” He moved up to nip at Jinhyuk’s bottom lip playfully before leaning away again when the man tried to catch his tongue in a kiss, just to fail miserably.

“…or this.”

Wooseok was looking up through his lashes in a way he knew drove Jinhyuk crazy. He took a deep breath and marveled at the way Jinhyuk was looking at him with such awe, stunned with arousal, like he was the most beautiful thing in the world—but the glint of feral lust in those pretty brown eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Wooseok. It was kind of like a parody of how the entire thing will be going for him tonight, and it actually made Wooseok dizzy with want and anticipation.

The feeling of Jinhyuk’s thumb pressing on his red-kissed lip brought him back to reality, and he let his eyes flutter closed for a second.

“I can’t believe me having _common decency_ turned you on,” Jinhyuk said, incredulous.

“No, you being such a fucking great mentor to those kids turned me on,” Wooseok sighed, throwing his arms around Jinhyuk’s neck to bring him down into another kiss. He broke away again only to smile playfully at the taller man, tilting his head. “Actually? A _lot_ of things you do turn me on.”

Jinhyuk licked his lips and Wooseok’s eyes trailed the movement, watching the slow pass of his tongue wetting his bottom lip.

“Yeah?” Jinhyuk challenged, leaning closer, his eyes smoldering.

“Yeah,” Wooseok swallowed, snaking his hands up Jinhyuk’s hair as he met the man halfway.

It was a messy kiss, with Jinhyuk not holding himself back this time, diving straight into the heat of Wooseok’s mouth with Wooseok’s gasps and moans, his tongue devouring Wooseok’s mouth hungrily. Wooseok surely didn’t expect this level of intensity, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. Loud and silly as Jinhyuk was, he was absolutely an amazing kisser. If anything, it just made him press his body further into Jinhyuk’s defined torso, mewling helplessly when Jinhyuk’s hands settled on his ass and grabbed a handful each to feel that magnificent flesh tensed. Wooseok jolted as if he had been electrocuted, moaning loudly into Jinhyuk’s filthy mouth, and the jut of his ass was fucking _obscene_ as he tried to push back into Jinhyuk’s large hands.

It was incredible. Jinhyuk had _always_ been incredible.

“You are so fucking hot,” Jinhyuk said, mouth out of control as the rest of him. “God you are so hot,” his tongue was pressing every place that wasn’t where Wooseok needed it to be, so he captured Jinhyuk’s face with both of his hands and tilted it back up to kiss him and kiss him and kiss him until he felt like falling, like floating, body melting into Jinhyuk’s, his head heady with arousal.

“Jinhyuk,” Wooseok panted, breathy. He ground their hips together, and this time they both moaned at the sensation. “Jinhyuk, fuck.”

“That’s basically the plan,” Jinhyuk said, and rolled them over so he had Wooseok pinned against the wall.

He finally got a good look of Wooseok from this angle and fuck he was _beautiful_. Jinhyuk wanted to mess him up, wanted to get his lips all red and bruised, but more than that he just wanted to fucking worship him the way he used to, before—everything. Before Produce happened.

“Come on, Jinhyuk,” Wooseok urged needily as he tried to bring their hips together once again. His eyes gleamed dangerously, staring straight into Jinhyuk’s own eyes, his pupils blown. “I wanna feel _this_ ,” he said, emphasizing his words with a sleek curve of his hands, palming Jinhyuk’s erection, making the other man gasp shakily against his lips. He got right into Jinhyuk’s ear, breathing hotly as he said in the most seductive voice he could muster, “Make me _feel_ it.”

The sound that Jinhyuk made was pure sex.

“Fuck, fuck,” Jinhyuk said, as he fumbled around with Wooseok’s pants, trying to get them _off_.

“You better have condoms,” Wooseok said dazedly, pants already pooling at his ankles, his groans were shaky when Jinhyuk finally pulled his boxer off and reached for his cock, already flushed at the head and jutting out. He couldn’t resist arching his back off the wall, his mouth opening in a silent ‘o’ when Jinhyuk gave it an experimental stroke, feeling him up, and then did that again just for the sake of hearing his little gasps and moans. “Wouldn’t want those kids to think, _ah,_ you don’t practice safe, responsible sex, would you? _Oh god, oh_ —”

“I’d rather you not talk about the kids when I’m stroking your cock here,” Jinhyuk protested, his other hands running up Wooseok’s trembling thighs, feeling his own cock stirring to life at the sight. “Fuck, you’re so wet already. You really want this, huh?”

Wooseok made a desperate sound in answer. He was so aroused that he didn’t bother responding to Jinhyuk, diving straight into another kiss and trying to thrust up into Jinhyuk’s hands simultaneously. Truthfully, he couldn’t remember the last time he had received any sort of physical affection since the whole Produce thing, so now he just couldn’t help being oversensitive to Jinhyuk’s touch, arousal helplessly jumpstarting like this was the first _goddamn_ time Jinhyuk had touched him.

Before he knew what was happening, Jinhyuk had a hold on his ass cheeks and was lifting him up. Wooseok moaned excitedly, legs wrapping into Jinhyuk’s waist instinctively.

“Come here,” Jinhyuk finally growled, losing all sense of patience, and then his boxers were off, and Wooseok nearly whimpered when he saw Jinhyuk’s cock. He was a _big boy_ in every sense of the word, and he was hard, already heavily dripping precum from their previous shenanigans.

Wooseok inhaled sharply when he felt the sensation of cool, spit-slick finger grazing his hole.

“This okay?” Jinhyuk asked.

Wooseok panted, nodding shakily. Jinhyuk didn’t usually ask, he didn’t usually _have_ to ask—but the fact that he still did made Wooseok’s chest heaved painfully and he was once again being reminded of the reason why Jinhyuk was so loved, reminded of how compassionate of a person he was, just how thoughtful and tender his demeanor was to everyone, to _him_.

To him especially.

His train of thoughts was interrupted abruptly when Jinhyuk sank a finger deep into him.

Wooseok gasped, body tensing at the unrelenting breach, wrapping his arms around Jinhyuk’s shoulders as the taller man kissed him through it, whispering words of encouragement ( _yeah that’s it, there we go, you’re so good to me, baby)_ that left Wooseok’s head spinning. He began to rock back against Jinhyuk’s finger rhythmically, feeling a little embarrassed by how suddenly he was out of breath, couldn’t believe that he was losing his mind over Jinhyuk’s touch, and it was only one finger. Wooseok had to close his eyes when Jinhyuk popped another finger and twisted, wrenching a noise out of Wooseok’s throat that startled himself.

“More,” Wooseok whispered against Jinhyuk’s hot lips.

“Patience, patience,” Jinhyuk said, brows furrowing in concentration as he coaxed his way inside of Wooseok, as if reintroducing himself to Wooseok’s inner muscles, wet, filthy sounds bouncing back and forth of the walls.

“I won’t break,” Wooseok was very close to begging at this point. “God, Jinhyuk, I want—”

Jinhyuk was knuckle deep, working Wooseok over in a way that told years of experimenting inside him that left him completely overwhelmed. Wooseok pushed back on those fingers eagerly, muscles aching with how wide his ass was spread out, but as much as he loved the intimacy of being opened up like this, the only thing surrounding him was Jinhyuk and Jinhyuk only, it was clearly still wasn’t enough. It was ridiculous how desperate he is for Jinhyuk. He needed Jinhyuk, he needed—

Wooseok whined at the feeling of fingers being pulled out of his hole, his mind fuzzy. Jinhyuk had loosened him up nicely, his hole clenched as if already missing the warmth of Jinhyuk’s fingers.

“God, look at you,” Jinhyuk began softly.

“Jinhyuk, please. I wanna. I. Inside me, please,” Wooseok slurred.

Jinhyuk smoothed his back. “I got you, baby.”

He dropped Wooseok into the floor for a second, and Wooseok watched raptured as Jinhyuk quickly slicked himself, tore open the condom packet and rolled it down his cock. Jinhyuk didn’t waste time, lifting Wooseok again to get better access, spreading the cheek of his ass as he positioned himself against it, and Wooseok shivered at the feeling of the blunt rubber edge of his cock pressing inside as Jinhyuk took him apart with one long, slow kiss.

They both moaned at the initial burn, hard and loud like their sounds blended into one symphony. Jinhyuk felt thick and hot and Wooseok struggled to stretch around him. Jinhyuk seemed to be aware of it, so he paused, caressing up and down Wooseok’s hips, kissing his nose, giving him comfort and waiting until Wooseok relaxed enough to press forward again.

Wooseok slowly breathed in and out, bracing his arms around the only solid thing in the suddenly spinning room. When he let out a loud moan to Jinhyuk’s particularly obscene hip movement he realized how incredibly unwise this whole thing was—they could be heard, someone would find out, he could get both of them in trouble—but then Jinhyuk was slowly sinking further in, and Wooseok became wholly consumed of the feeling, relearning the way their bodies fit, curving like water against the shore, his thoughts melting away with the heat of Jinhyuk.

“I’m gonna start moving, okay?” Jinhyuk said, in a raspy voice that had Wooseok shuddering.

Jinhyuk pulled out then, making Wooseok’s breath hitch as he buried himself again, slow and deep and good. He was in and out and in again too deep, pushing his cock in further in if that was possible, and Wooseok started making loud noises that he himself couldn’t even dare to believe. So he slapped a hand over his mouth, feeling embarrassed as he rode through the burn.

“No,” Jinhyuk growled between his breaths. He ripped Wooseok’s hand away from his mouth and thrust his hips up, angled just right that Wooseok downright _screamed_. “I want to hear it, Wooseok. Be loud for me.”

Wooseok’s moan were incoherent, the heat and immenseness almost overwhelming for him to process. Realizing his incapability to form words with his mouth he took Jinhyuk’s face in his hands and kissed his nose bridge, his eyelids, the curve of his mouth. He kissed him again and again and each one of his kisses said _I missed you_ and _I’m here, I’m here_ and _there you are. How I missed you_ , as he eagerly fucked himself back on Jinhyuk’s cock, along with the frustration and longing that naturally came with it.

“Don’t stop,” Wooseok gasped. “Jinhyuk, don’t stop.”

“Fuck,” Jinhyuk hissed, his grip turning iron-hard on his hips. “Fuck, yeah, that’s it.”

Jinhyuk could feel that Wooseok was close, could feel it by the stuttery hitch of his hips, the way his head tilted back against the wall, the grip in Jinhyuk’s hair suddenly tightened and it was so _good_ , it was everything Jinhyuk wanted, it was everything they _both_ wanted, and when Wooseok bit his lips and came, it was everything Jinhyuk could do not to come. Wooseok’s orgasm _wrecked_ him. It was like every nerve ending inside him goes electric. Wooseok was totally fucked out by the time Jinhyuk shuddered against him, forehead pressed to his jaw like he was trying to ground himself.

“That was,” Jinhyuk started, catching his breath. “That was amazing.”

“Mmmmhm,” Wooseok was nuzzling against his neck.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me,” Jinhyuk whispered, shaking Wooseok lightly.

Wooseok laughed. He felt so blissful and languid and sated, the burns of muscles well-used. He actually felt a little high. Jinhyuk had always been affectionate after sex, a little more tender than he usually was, and Wooseok loved it when he was like that.

“What you said,” Wooseok said, looking up at Jinhyuk.

“What?”

“Did you get hard when I performed Love Shot?”

“Oh my god,” Jinhyuk groaned, disbelieving. He actually turned a little pink at that. “Well—yeah.”

“You totally did,” Wooseok said, his whole face just fucking lighted up.

Jinhyuk pinched his nose. “What are you looking so happy for,” he quipped.

“Well,” Wooseok bit his lips like he was trying to stop himself from smiling. “What if I told you that I did it on purpose,” he was tracing Jinhyuk’s collarbones with his fingers.

Jinhyuk stared.

“You _brat_ ,” he laughed, kissing Wooseok’s eyelids. “You fucking tease, we could have been banging for how long—”

Jinhyuk was nuzzling at his throat, ticklish and warm and so sweet Wooseok could cry.

The next day, he was reprimanded by his stylist for the mother of all hickies on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know how you guys thought ♡ please come say hi on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dulcetines)!


End file.
